About n Always
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Matsuoka Rin dan Matsuoka Shintaro. Hanya tentang mereka dan kumpulan cerita pendek. Tertarik untuk mendengar kisah hidup mereka? /"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi kakakku"/ Warn Inside! RnR? Thanks for reading, hope you like it. This fic is request from my friends.


"_Namaku Matsuoka Rin! Aku memang punya nama seperti perempuan, tapi aku seorang cowok!"_

"_M –Matsuoka Shintaro, _nanodayo_. Adik Rin-niichan!"_

.

.

.

Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kōji Ōji

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, crossover, Yaoi nyelip, dan lain-lain

Genre : Family, Friendship

Character : Shota; Shintaro and Rin, Kiseki no Sedai (min Tetsuya), Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto, and Satsuki

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

(Fic ini atas request temen ^ ^ nah, happy reading all–terutama kau Aho to Rin-san–!)

"About n Always" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

_Akan selalu tentang mereka._

.

.

.

**F : Forehead**

Shintaro mendesah pelan. Sial–kenapa ia serasa dingin sekali sih? Setahunya, ini musim panas. Terlebih, ah–kenapa juga bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi kening hingga seluruh tubuhnya? Ia bahkan sudah tidak perduli lagi pada guru taman kanak-kanak yang kini bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya, bodo amat. Ia ingin tidur sekarang.

Tapi tubuhnya lemas sekali, berdiri dari kursi saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana ia bisa ke ruang keseha–

"Tetsuya-_sensei_! Aku antar Shintaro ke ruang kesehatan, ya? Ia sakit,"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Ah–kau benar. Sepertinya Shintaro-kun sakit. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu, ya, Rin-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun tersebut.

_Piggy Back_, itu yang Rin lakukan sekarang untuk membawa adik kembarnya ke ruang kesehatan. "Pantas kemarin sup kacang merah-nya tidak kau habiskan. Ternyata kau sakit. Kenapa hari ini tidak diam dirumah saja kalau sudah tau tidak enak badan, Shin?" sang kakak mendengus kesal, memarahi kecerobohan adiknya. Kalau begini, ia juga yang repot, kan?

"_Gomen_…" Shintaro terlalu malas untuk berdebat. Biarlah kali ini dia mengalah–Shintaro hanya ingin tidur sekarang, melepas semua pening dan sakit kepala yang daritadi menghinggapinya–kalau ia sudah sembuh betul, baru akan kembali bertengkar dengan Rin lagi. Membuka ruang kesehatan yang memang tidak jauh dari ruang bermain, kemudian manik _violet_ Rin menjelajah ruangan, tapi tidak menemukan guru disana.

"Nah, kau tidur dulu. Aku cari _sensei_ yang lain," ucap Rin kemudian membaringkan adiknya di kasur.

"Tunggu sebentar, y–" Rin tersentak tatkala ia merasa ujung _t_-_shirt_ hitamnya ditarik oleh Shintaro, kemudian bocah itu menggumam pelan, "jangan tinggalin… nii-chan…" Rin tersenyum tipis, tangannya melepas genggaman Shintaro pada adiknya, sementara kecupan kecil ia berikan di kening sang adik pemilik helaian _lime_ itu.

"Sebentar saja. Aku mencari _sensei_ sebentar,"

Dan ciuman kecil dari Rin seolah mengangkat panasnya, membuatnya jatuh tertidur untuk berpetualang di dunia mimpi.

* * *

**B : Basket**

Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang anak berumur 7 tahun, Akashi terbilang _point guard_ yang baik. Makoto perenang _backstroke_ yang hebat untuk anak seusianya. Nagisa juga lihai dalam berenang gaya _breaststroke_. Murasakibara, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang besar, ia adalah salah satu yang terbaik dalam _under ring_. Aomine? Ah –gayanya tidak bisa ditebak dan kecepatannya, itu sangat hebat. Haruka juga, ia sangat mirip lumba-lumba, dengan berenang gaya _free style_ yang disukainya. Rei langsung bisa berenang dengan gaya _butterfly _sekali coba.

Dan kakaknya… sangat baik–hampir melampaui Haruka–dalam berenang _free style_. Lalu Shintaro bisa apa? Ia tak bisa berenang. Tak bisa meniru seperti Kise.

_Dukh!_

Bola _orange_ itu kembali memasuki _ring_ sekali lagi. Ah –Shintaro hanya bisa menembak dari dekat _ring_ basket seperti ini, dibawah _ring_ sa–

"Shintaro. Coba kau menembak dari garis _free throw_,"

–ja? Perkataan Rin menginterupsinya, membuatnya menoleh heran, mengernyit bingung. Tapi, Shintaro tetap menurut. Kakinya sedikit melangkah kebelakang, sejajar dengan sebuah garis putih, garis _free throw_.

Shintaro membuat ancang-ancang untuk melempar bolanya dan–

_Shiut! Bruk!_

_Voilaa_, bola itu masuk! Wajah Shintarou seketika ceria, melompat girang kearah kakaknya, memeluknya erat. Anak umur 11 tahun, garis _free throw_? Dia memang beda, dalam artian spesial. "Aku memasukkan bolanya, Nii–" sadar kini dia mendekap kakaknya, buru-buru Shintaro melepas pelukannya.

"Aaa, maksudku, makasih sudah membantuku."

"Lihat? Kau bisa menembak bola dari jarak jauh, hanya saja belum terlatih dan kau sendiri sudah minder duluan,"

Shintaro mendengus, "biarin."

Rin menyeringai. "Ayo pulang," – _my_ _tsundere-san._

_'My'_? Kau mengklaim seenaknya, ya, Rin?

* * *

**E : Eat**

"Makan," Rin menatap tajam adiknya, membuat yang ditatap balik menatap kesal. "Tidak mau. Aku gak suka wortel, aku sudah bilang padamu, nii."

"Shin, cepet makan. Aku ingin bermain dengan anak-anak lain, jangan membuatku harus menunggumu disini!" sahutnya, nadanya naik lantaran semakin kesal dengan sikap adiknya. Shintarou menggembungkan pipinya, masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, pokoknya, ia tidak mau makan makanan laknat–baginya–itu.

"Kalau begitu kau main saja, _nanodayo_. Kenapa harus menungguku menghabiskan bekal makan siangku?"

"Karena _kaa_-_chan_ memintaku agar kau menghabiskan makananmu!"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, nii!" habis sudah kesabaran Rin. Shintaro bahkan tidak menyadarinya, sejak kapan kakaknya sudah berdiri dari kursi, menjepit wortel lalu menaruhnya setengah di mulutnya, dan entah sejak kapan wortel itu sudah menyapa bibir Shintaro.

Rin melepaskan mulutnya dari wortel tersebut. "Makan, Shin. Aku tidak mau kau membuangnya," kemudian keluar dari kelas karena ingin bermain air dengan Haru dan yang lainnya. Shintaro merenggut kesal, menguyah wortel yang kini sudah terlanjur dimulutnya dengan amat berat hati kemudian berjalan ke taman belakang, hendak bermain basket bersama Akashi.

Oh–kalian sungguh polos, kalau ini terjadi di umur ke-15 atau saat kalian sudah agak besar, maka ini bukan hal kecil lagi.

_Seriously_, menyuap dengan mulut? Itu modus atau apa, hei, Matsuoka Rin?

* * *

**P : Present**

Rin mengusapkan tangan kanan dan kirinya bersamaan, berusaha mencari kehangatan disana. Dingin seperti es, gak udara, gak tangannya, gak adiknya. Apa-apaan dengan Shintaro hari ini? Saat dibangunkan Rin, anak itu malah menepis tangan kakakknya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi, mengacuhkan kakaknya. Shintaro bahkan ke sekolah sendirian tanpa menunggunya, padahal biasanya mereka berangkat bersama! (Sebenarnya gak apa sih, soalnya rumahnya dan sekolah itu dekat. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!)

Dan saat baru saja datang ke ruang kelas, Shintaro membuang muka! Ha! Kau bisa perkiraan Rin sekesal apa sekarang. Apa adiknya lagi PMS? Tunggu, memangnya cowok bisa mengalami itu? Lagipula sekecil ini darimana Rin tau kata 'PMS'?!

"Haru!" Rin berteriak senang saat manik _violet_-nya menangkap seorang anak bersurai kelam. "… Rin," sahutnya pelan. "Ah, hari ini kau makan apa? Aku lupa bawa bekal, bagi yaaa~?" Haru menautkan alisnya, "hah…? Tidak mau, aku lapar. Aku mau makan juga dengan Makoto di kolam," kolam renang. Yap, kolam renang. SD ini amat luas dannn itu gak penting sebenarnya.

Sekarang, malah Rin yang bingung. Untuk apa ke kolam? Sebelum rasa penasarannya hilang, Haru malah sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, membuat Rin harus mengejar pemilik manik biru air tersebut. "Haru! O –oi! Ngapain ke ko–"

_Ckrek_

"_Ota Ome_, Matsuoka Rin!"

HUH?

Rin ternganga. Bukankah ini musim dingin? Lihat, bahkan salju masih turun perlahan, menimpa bumi dengan baik. Tapi kenapa kali ini, ada air di kolam dengan… sakura yang berhamburan di atasnya?

"… sakura…"

Kuroko tersenyum, menepuk puncak salah satu dari sekian banyak anak didiknya tersebut, ia berucap, "selamat ulang tahun, Rin-kun. Kau ingin makan, bukan? Kagami-kun–teman _sensei_–yang membuat semua makanan ini, lho,"

Rin mengangguk perlahan. Ini indah… banget. "Haru-chaaaaan! Jangan nyebur!" ia tersentak saat suara Nagisa menggelegar, membuat Kuroko pun kaget, tapi dengan sigap dihentikannya Haruka yang ingin segera berendam di air. Ia bisa mati!

"Haru-kun, jangan mengulanginya lagi,"

Haru mengangguk, wajahnya tetap datar, sih. "Tapi mau berenang…" Kuroko takjub dengan anak ini. "Kau bisa kedinginan, Haru-kun. Sekarang ultah Rin-kun, ayo kita makan dulu,"

"Shintaro, gak berniat ngomong sesuatu?" Akashi menyeringai kearahnya. Semburat merah mendadak menjalar di pipi Shintarou, menggeleng pelan, ia berkata, "tidak…"

Rin terkekeh. _Terima kasih, _setelah itu, mereka semua makan bersama-sama.

.

Rin kaget mendapati adiknya sudah tertidur di sofa. Padahal tadi ibunya baru saja bilang jangan tertidur habis mandi begini apalagi di sofa karena ia bisa masuk angin. Jadi, Rin mengambil selimut, lalu menyelimuti Shintaro.

"Aku tau lho, ini idemu." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap mahkota Shintaro halus. "Terima kasih, Shin," Rin tersenyum puas, memamerkan gigi putih seperti hiu. "Hadiahmu mengejutkan. Jadi ini alasanmu tidak menggubrisku seharian?" Rin terkekeh pelan.

"Oh –dan jangan kira aku tak tau _keychain_ hiu yang kau berikan padaku diam-diam, _otouto_." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi dengan mimik wajah yang amat puas. Setelahnya, Rin masuk kedalam kamar.

Sayang sekali ia tidak melihat muka Shintaro merah padam. Anak itu belum benar-benar tidur rupanya.

* * *

**D : Dreams**

"Eh, eh, tau gak –_ssu_? Cita-citaku jadi pilot –_ssu_!" seru Kise mendadak dengan bersemangat kearah teman-temannya. Teman-temannya sontak menoleh padanya dengan pandangan menuntut, meminta jawaban atas pernyataanya barusan.

"Karena aku ingin mengajak sang putra duyung melintasi angkasa selain hanya mengarungi samudra!" mulia sekali, Kise. Lihat, Haru sontak menoleh padamu. "Ah, kalau aku ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran agar bisa menyiram Haru setiap harinya…" sahut Makoto. Seketika Haru memeluknya. Kise patah hati.

"Bicarain cita-cita, aku mau jadi perenang handal!" kali ini, Nagisa yang angkat suara, meramaikan suasana. "Aku mau jadi pebasket!" Aomine memegang bola basket sambil mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh! Cita-cita Shin-chan apa?" tanya Nagisa. "U –um, aku mau jadi dokter, _nanodayo_. Supaya bisa menyembuhkan Rin-niichan kalau sakit!" aww, _so sweet_!

"Kalau Rin-chan?"

"Aku? Ingin jadi perenang handal agar bisa berenang di hatinya Shin!"

Anak-anak, kalian terlalu polos. Ngomong-omong salah satu guru disini bernama Momoi Satsuki sekaligus pacar wali kelas mereka–Kuroko Tetsuya–sudah mimisan tuh setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan ini.

* * *

**S : Song**

_[Every night in my dreams__  
__I see you, I feel you,__  
__That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance__  
__And spaces between us__  
__You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are__  
__I believe that the heart does go on__  
__Once more you open the door__  
__And you're here in my heart__  
__And my heart will go on and on]_

Salah satu lagu barat mengalun dari ponsel Momoi, membuat anak-anak yang mendengarnya menautkan alis heran. Tentu mereka tau itu bahasa inggris, meski ada banyak yang tidak mereka mengerti. Lagipula kenapa _handphone_ Momoi ditinggalkannya disini, sih?

Tak lama kemudian, Momoi terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas, kemudian menghela napas lega saat melihat ponselnya di meja.

"_Gomen_! Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan ponselku disini," sahutnya kemudian menatap anak-anak dengan pandangan bingung. "_Etto_… kenapa pandangan mata kalian berbinar begitu?" kemudian, yang berseru paling pertama adalah Rin, "tadi! Tadi lagu apa?!"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, kemudian menjawab, "uhm…_My Heart Will Go On_, kurasa?"

_What, you, _2 kata yang rata-rata dari mereka mengerti. Tapi Akashi dan Shintaro–yang menjabat sebagai pemegang _ranking_ 1 dan 2 di sekolah–tentu saja mengerti arti judul lagu tersebut dan artinya.

"Lagunya cantik! Tapi nadanya sedih, ya, Momoi-_sensei_?" kata Nagisa. Momoi mengangguk, "iya! Karena cerita dari lagu ini adalah–" dannnn bel berakhirnya tanda istirahat menghentikan penjelasan Momoi. Dan karena abis ini dia ada jam mengajar, jadi mau tidak mau gadis bermahkota sakura itu pergi tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Shintarou terdiam. Heh, kenapa kakak kembarnya itu terlihat sangat menyukai lagu itu, sih?

.

"_Eve_l_y nighto in my dreams__  
__I see you, I feel you,__  
__That is how I know you go on_

_Far acrosses the distansee__  
__And spaces between uso__  
__You have come to show you go on_

_Nea_l_, fare, wherever you are__  
__I believe that the hearto doeso go on__  
__Once more you open the door__  
__And you're here in my heart__  
__And my heart will go on and on~"_

Shintaro tersedak. Sumpah, dari semua mimpi buruk yang ia alami kenapa harus mimpi seperti ini? Eh, bukan, lebih parah, ini bukan mimpi. Demi apa, Matsuoka Rin nyanyi lagu itu dengan aksen jepang yang kental dan bahasa yang masih belepotan sambil menghadap Matsuoka Shintaro?

"….R –Rin-niichan?"

"Bagus kan?! Aku bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik, lho!" ucapnya sambil mendengus sombong, menepuk dadanya bangga. "Err, bukan. Bukan itu yang mau kutanyakan. Kenapa nii-chan menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Eh? Abis, tadi siang kutanya Momoi-chan, katanya lagu ini buat orang yang disayang. Jadi, aku –… kau kenapa, sih?"

Shintarou mati-matian menahan tawanya. Yaampun, kakaknya ini sungguh _baka_ sekali. Sadarilah maksud perkataan Momoi dan arti dari lirik itu, wahai raja air!

Tapi… ah, Shintaro senang kok. Itu artinya kakaknya sayang padanya, bukan? Dalam artian apa pun kalian jangan berpikiran melenceng jauh.

"Hn… iya, nanodayo,"

Rin nyengir senang.

.

.

.

* * *

**N : Now**

"Shin… bangun, shin,"

Shintarou mengerjap pelan. Serpihan-serpihan pandangan kini menjadi satu, memperlihatkan sosok kakaknya yang tengah menaruh tangan kanannya di atas surai rumput milik Shintaro.

"….Rin?"

Oh –Shintaro lupa sejak kapan ia meninggalkan embel-embel 'nii-chan' pada nama Rin. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang… tadi dia mimpi masa kecilnya, ya? Iya, kan?

"Kau ketiduran, dasar bodoh," Rin mendengus kesal. Ayolah, mereka sedang di taman bermain sekarang ini atas paksaan Akashi dan yang lainnya, dan kenapa dari semua tempat dan waktu Shintaro harus tidur sekarang di bangku taman?

"Ah… mana Akashi dan yang lainnya –_nanodayo_?" aksen-nya belum berubah sama sekali rupanya.

"Huh? Lagi main lah!" Rin ingin sekali menjitak adik kembarnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Shin."

"Hm?"

"Kau mimpi apa sih sampe gumamin namaku?"

… _Holy Sh-t_!

"Huh?! Kapan aku ngigau begitu?!"

"Tadi," jawab Rin kalem sambil ber-_smirk_ ria. _Menyebalkan_, gerutu Shintaro keki. "Lupakan itu. Kita mending main wahana lain saja,"

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_. Cie yang kalah sama Akashi di Winter Cup,"

"Untuk apa kau singgung-singgung soal itu?! Kau juga kalah dengan Nanase di _relay_!"

"Diam kamu! Seorang adik tidak boleh menentang kakaknya!"

"Kau tidak pantas disebut kakak, _nanodayo_! Kakak mana yang meminta adiknya mengerjakan pr-nya?!"

"Terserah!"

Shintarou tersenyum puas, memenangkan perdebatannya dengan Rin yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Rin…"

"Apa?"

"…Enggak." –_hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku_.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Ah.. Gomen atas cerita pendek yang gak jelas ini ; _ ; ini req dari teman, and _hope you like it_! _Mind to review, minna_?


End file.
